


Beauty Provoketh

by AFTanith



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Multi, inspired by Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for femslashficlets' prompt table challenge - shakespeare quotes.
  Beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold (As You Like It)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)' [prompt table challenge - shakespeare quotes](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/117159.html).
> 
>   
> _Beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold_ (As You Like It)

As the Dragonborn saunters into the room, Vex shares a look with Sapphire. The darker-haired woman gives her a sly grin, and Vex nods; they're on the same page, then. Good.

Both women watch as their new sister reaches into her pack and withdraws the jeweled, golden relic she was sent to fetch. It's a pretty bauble, enough to tempt any thief with a good pair of eyes, but it is not where Vex's interest lies.

The Dragonborn leaves Brynjolf with a satisfied smile and a skip in her step, and Vex's eyes follow the sway of her hips.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
